In a conventional disk brake for a vehicle in which the lug pieces projecting from both sides of the back plate of a friction pad are supported in a pad guide groove formed in the caliper support arm of a caliper bracket and the friction pad is attached movably in the disk shaft direction, the pad retainer formed by a metal thin plate is disposed between the pad guide groove and the lug pieces to prevent the generation of abnormal sounds.
As this type of pad retainer, there is a pad retainer, on the turn-in side of the disk brake during forward travel of the vehicle, that has an elastically pressing section coming into contact with the end surface on the disk turn-in side of the lug pieces of the friction pad and pressing the friction pad against the disk turn-out side. The pad retainer suppresses the rattling of the friction pad by pressing the friction pad against the disk turn-out side (see PTL 1, for example).